Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, a controller and a non-transitory recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming system capable of forming images with a white coloring material, a controller, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Besides toners for 4 process colors (CMYK, i.e., cyan, magenta, yellow and black), an image forming apparatus capable of forming images with a white color including a white pigment and a binder resin as main components not including a colored coloring material is conventionally known.
The white toner attracts attention as a coloring material to bring various added value for a print use to a transparent recording medium, a piece of cloth, colored papers other than faithful color reproduction by the process color. For example, an imaging apparatus producing desired white is known by placing a white toner as the bottom layer on a recording medium to interrupt the color development of the recording medium. In addition, an imaging apparatus producing images unproducible with only a transparent recording medium and a toner of the process color is known by printing a white toner on the back side of the transparent recording medium. Furthermore, a technique to use a white toner solid image instead of a white standard board for correcting in an imaging apparatus detecting an optical density of a toner image formed on an intermediate transferer by an optical sensor is known.